


Life Is Strange: Max Caulfield's Death

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Max Dies, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: After Max had used the photo to go back in time to when Nathan had first shot Chloe, Max decides that she will die in Chloe's place.





	Life Is Strange: Max Caulfield's Death

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The idea for this short little One-Shot had actually just popped into my head. I hope that y'all will like it. Just a warning, it's sad as hell. This actually took a lot out of me to write. It will have major character death. Now on with the story.

AN: The idea for this short little One-Shot had actually just popped into my head. I hope that y'all will like it. Just a warning, it's sad as hell. This actually took a lot out of me to write. It will have major character death. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: After Max had used the photo to go back in time to when Nathan had first shot Chloe, Max decides that she will die in Chloe's place.

xxxxxx

Max knew that she had made the right choice in going back in time to when Nathan had actually first shot Chloe in the girls bathroom at Blackwell, but Max also knew that she just couldn't let Chloe, her best friend and the love of her life die. Chloe the girl who she also happens to be in love with. This will be the last time that she will ever see her true soulmate before she dies, because yes, Max had just made the choice that she will die in Chloe's place at Nathan's hand. Max wipes the tears off her eyes as she gets up and off the bathroom floor. She steps away from the bathroom stall and she walks towards both Chloe and Nathan. Nathan has Chloe pushed against the bathroom wall while pointing his gun at Chloe's stomach. Max gets thier attention by clearing her throat. Both Nathan and Chloe turn thier heads towards the sound. Chloe gasps when she sees Max, her best friend who she hasn't seen in five years, who is now right in front of her and Nathan looks absolutely pissed that Max had just seen him about to kill Chloe. Nathan lets loose an angry growl and then he roughly shoves Chloe away from him who falls to the floor after she had hit the wall first and then she sinks to the floor.

He stalks angrily towards Max while pointing his gun straight at her chest. Just a few seconds later, he's standing right in front of Max. "What the fuck are you doing here, Caulfield?"., he angrily yells at her and for once in her entire life Max is fearless because she knows that deep down in her heart that she's doing the right thing by trading places with Chloe. " Calm down Nathan, there's no reason to kill anybody"., she calmly tells him and Nathan glares at Max and he starts to yell madly at her. "Don't you fucking dare try to tell what to do, Caulfield", He yells right into her face and that's when she closing both of her eyes, finally accepting her death. her true fate. And that's when Nathan squeezes the gun's trigger, and the bullet exits the gun and enters Max's chest mortally wounding her and Max can faintly hear Chloe yelling for her to stay awake as she rushes towards Max, catching her in her loving arms before she could fall on the floor. Right after Nathan had shot Max, he had dropped his gun onto the bathroom's tiled floor, then he ran out of the bathroom and out of the school.

Max who was now laying on the floor with her head in Chloe's lap, who was crying her eyes out while she was gently stroking Max's brown hair. " Max, please don't die. I never told you this but I have always been in love with you, I was just way too fucking chickenshit to tell you how I really feel. I love you Max. So goddamn fucking much"., Chloe tells Max through tear strained voice. Max then smiles softly up at Chloe and then she reaches up and she gently cups Chloe's right cheek with her right hand and then she brings Chloe's face closer to hers and then she connects their lips in a passionate but short kiss. They break apart just a few seconds later and they both smile sadly and softly at each other. Max knows that this is the very last time that she will ever see Chloe and that it's the very last time that she will ever be able to tell Chloe how she really feels about her. "Chloe, I love you too. I know that I'm dying, but please don't be sad. I'll always love you and I will always be there for you"., Max says as she closes her eyes and she dies in the arms of the woman that she truly loved with every fiber of her entire being. "Max, no. No. No. No. Please don't be dead. Please wake up"., Chloe cries out while craddling Max's lifeless body in her arms and that's just how David and Principle Wells finds them just a few minutes later.

It's only just a few hours later when Nathan turns both himself and Mark Jefferson into the police for both Max's and Rachel's murders. And only three days later is both Max and Rachel's funerals. All of their family and friends show up and it's very emotional and heartbreaking. Both Max and Rachel can finally rest in peace now that their killers are rotting away in prison where they should be. A few days after their funerals, Chloe sees a a blue butterfly and a doe in her backyard knowing that they are Max and Rachel's spirits in the flesh. And then they fade away into the ether letting Chloe know that they have both moved from this life and unto the next. Chloe wipes her tears away and then she finally smiles for the first time in what feels like forever and now she's able to move with her life knowing that the two women that she's in love with have moved on to the afterlife. And Chloe knows that she doesn't have to worry anymore about either Nathan or Jefferson hurting anybody else, because they are in prison. No longer to hurt anybody else ever again and Chloe is quite happy about that. And she knows now that she can fully move on with her life because both Max and Rachel had told her that it was perfectly okay for her to move on with her life and for her to be happy because that is what they want her to do. And that is exactly what Chloe does. And ends up living her life to the fullest until the very last day of her life at eighty five years old, many decades later. And she is finally reunited with both Max and Rachel and all three women spend the rest of eternity together, making up for lost time and they now have their happily ever after in the after life.

xxxxxx

AN: Well there it is, one of the saddest and angst ridden FanFic's that I have ever written. I do hope that y'all will still enjoy it. I thank y'all for reading favoriting and following. I promise that I will continue to write my other FanFic's, it's just that the idea for this One-Shot just wouldn't leave my head. As always please read review.


End file.
